Rechargeable batteries are being designed for and used in varied applications with different requirements for electrical energy. The rechargeable battery systems comprise rechargeable cells which receive electrical energy during charging operations and supply electrical energy to a load during discharging operations. Rechargeable cells may have different chemistries and may include Lithium Ion cells in one example. The number of rechargeable cells used in different applications is varied depending upon the requirements of the load, and the number of cells may be numerous in some implementations, for example, transportation implementations.
Some rechargeable cells may be subject to failure in the field. The failure may render not only the individual cell inoperable but may also render other cells of the battery inoperable even though the other cells may not have failed. The number of cells which are inoperable may reach a point where the battery fails or is otherwise unable to meet the demands of the load. Depending upon the configuration of the battery, replacement of the inoperable cell(s) may not be possible rendering the battery inoperable.
Aspects of the present disclosure described herein are directed to improved rechargeable batteries, battery systems, and electrical energy storage and supply methods.